I Wish I Could Save You
by ThisManiac
Summary: Locked up and put away, The Joker's only hope is Harley. Songfic to Simple Plan's "Save You"


_Another story that came to my mind just as I was ready to fall asleep. I got up at 3 AM just to write this. _

_Sorry I haven't been updating my other story lately, so I hope this makes up for it._

* * *

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

Hands shaking, breathing fast and shallow, knees weak; I'm a nervous wreck as the security guard escorts me into the small room. Its concrete walls feel like they're closing in on me with every step I take towards the chair. One wall has a mirror, with therapists and cops watching us intently from the other side.

He's already at the table, wearing the same goofy smile and face paint as always. They've got him in a straightjacket, and just to be safe, an armed guard behind him.

It was months ago, but it all seemed like yesterday. Mr. J and I had been ready to blow up a ferry, but Batman had intervened. One thing led to another, and here we are now. He's trapped in Arkham, while I'm out claiming to be a kidnapped victim.

But we both know better.

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

Being away from Mr. J, I've been able to step back and study his twisted mental state. He's a sick man, with more problems than anyone could ever imagine. When I was with him, witnessing his plans first hand, he was a genius.

In reality, he's a threat to himself.

"Harley." He slurs, drugged up with enough medicine to knock out a horse. They had promised to sedate him a bit before I arrived in order to be safe.

"Hi." I manage to choke out. Things are never going to be the same. I'm on my way to becoming a functioning member of society, and just look at him.

Locked up with the key thrown away.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

Truth is, the thing that's motivating me towards finishing up my senior year of high school and becoming a psychiatrist is the hope that someday I can cure him. It'll take hard work and determination, but it's possible.

And it is definitely worth it.

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Lots of people say you never truly forget your first love. For obvious reasons, I'll always remember Mr. J. He swept me off my feet, threw me into a stolen car, and drove off like a mad man.

And for those fun times, I owed it to him to fix him.

"How are you ?" I think out loud and break our silence. The guard seems to tense up, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Free food. Free drugs." His words aren't as slurred, but they're still a bit drawn out. He motions towards the mirror. "_Wonderful_ company."

I bite my lip and look down, holding back a laugh. Just like old times, except it's completely different. There is no going back.

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

And no matter how hard I try, there isn't anything I can do to make this situation better. At the end of the day I have to get up, turn my back on him, and leave.

It hurts me more than it probably hurts him.

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

Only God knows what those therapists are thinking, watching us behind that glass like a bunch of cowards. They don't have what it takes to sit here with Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime.

Only I do.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

"How are _you_ ?" His hazel eyes are empty, like a dead body. He looks through me instead of at me; his mind is somewhere off in the distance.

I think about telling him all about my plans to become a psychiatrist. Or maybe about school. Schools going great; everyone always shoots me sympathetic looks. _Poor baby._

If only they knew the truth.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

Hopelessness, I can see it in his eyes. He's given up on fighting back and trying to get out. He has no reason to give up on himself or lose faith in me. I will get him out, one way or another.

I promise.

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

"Everything is fine." It's like talking to a wall, his eyes are half closed as he stares off into space. Things could be different for him. I know he can change.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

His body is slouched forward, finally reacting to the sedatives they gave him earlier. The guard reaches forward to pull him up, and Mr. J jumps up.

"Huh ?" He sounds like he's just woken up, speech all slurred and jumbled up. He yawns so that I see his yellow teeth.

Poor thing.

"Alright, times up." The second guard comes in to escort me out.

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

When two nurses come in, they manage to grab Mr. J easily. He doesn't fight back as they tighten the straps a bit and sit him in a wheelchair. He leans to the side, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I watch them push him out of the room and down the long hall.

Deep down, and I mean _really_ deep down, there's a decent man just waiting to be let out and listened to. And I know that with time, I'll be able to bring him out of his cave.

_I wish I could save you_


End file.
